Eternal Valkyrie
by cassidy dell
Summary: Chapter 3 is FINALLY up. Link got Kalea to come with him, but can he and Legend turn her into the legendary warrior she once was? and whats this? Immortal wings? huh? Men in Black? whats going on?? please read and review!
1. Intros and Renunions

Hi all! This is Cassidy Dell with a new fic! Legend from Of Myths and Legends is in this but she's not the main character. And I know I haven't finished of Myths and Legends but I need a break from that one. Here's the new one!

****

Eternal Valkyrie

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Zelda or any characters dealing with Zelda. I do own my own characters and if you try to steal them, I'll send my chibi-Legend after you! (OoOoOoO scary…) Anyway thanks go to:

****

The Infamous Chibi Cat

For helping me with the name and for letting me borrow 

all of those 'How to Draw Manga' books!

****

Britannica Moore

For helping me revise all the crappy parts of this.

****

Hero McAllen

For being such a cool person!

****

My Basketball Coach

For never playing me. If I didn't bench sit almost every game, 

I probably would not have thought of any of this! ^^;

OH and another thing, for those of you who haven't read Of Myths and Legends, I'll briefly introduce Legend so you won't have to read 11 chapters just to know what she's like. 

She comes from another world called Palto. So unlike Hylians, she has rounded ears. She's short in stature with long brown hair and red eyes. She was a servant to the Goddesses, meaning she has a few powers. She can trans-locate (teleport), and she can control some things with telepathy. She can also will a psychic attack to her hands. She also fights with a sword and can shoot pretty well. She has a black horse named Myth (yeah corny I know I know lol). She's got a very outgoing, open and rambunctious personality. K, I'm done. That should be enough to get an idea of what she's like.

Chapter 1: Intros and Reunions

Kalea, the brown-haired, blue-eyed, short-statured, 14 year old girl was in her family room, sprawled out on the sofa. She was flipping through the channels of the television, coughing every so often due to her 'bad case of strep throat'. It really wasn't all that bad; actually, her parents had just over-reacted. They made her stay home from school – although Kalea had no problems with that – but she wasn't allowed to use the phone, the computer, or the Nintendo 64. And no N64 meant no Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. And no OoT meant torture to Kalea, because no one in their right minds would want to miss out on the chance to play one of the best games of all time! But alas, her 16 year old brother, Luc, had no school that day, meaning he'd be paying close attention to finding a reason to get his little sister in trouble; including telling Mom and Dad that Kalea was playing the N64.

Back to what I was saying earlier, she was flipping through the channels of the T.V.

"Garbage." She muttered, in her very light Australian accent, as she changed the channel.

"Trash." Click, "Garbage." Click, "Trash." Click, "Garbage." She sighed and clicked the channel-changing button once again.

"Hmm. Junk." She ended up watching _Days of Our Lives_, as the infamous Stephano was scheming up another evil plan…or some crap like that…er anyway – I do get off track, no? Well one crappy soap opera led to another, and a good ten minutes later, Kalea was fast asleep.

~*~

"Alright Link. Now would be a good time. You can do it. It's not that difficult." Link was in the Temple of Time. His mission…to retrieve the Master Sword once again and to travel to another land FAR, FAR away and fetch someone. But he didn't seem to be having too much luck with that mission. Why? Because he was a nervous wreck! He didn't want to have to wield the sword anymore because needing the Master Sword meant something was up. That, and he wasn't too sure if the someone he needed to fetch would be too willing to go. 

Despite all that, he continued to give himself pep talks and words of encouragement.

"For the love of Din, Link! Will you just pull the sword!" it was Legend. She was in the temple along with him, but she wouldn't be going with him to the 'other land far, far away'. She was just there to encourage him – if that's what you want to call it.

"This isn't as easy as it looks you know!"

Legend sighed, "I know Link. But you have to do this. The Sages have to have a good reason for it. No one pulls a magical, legendary sword out of a slab of rock for nothing." Link stayed put. Legend decided she would help him out, so she placed his hands on the hilt of the Master Sword, "Come on Link. You can do this."

After taking a few deep breaths, he made his decision.

"OK. I'm going to do this." He tightened his grip on the sword, breathing in sharply. He pulled the sword out with much ease. A blue light flashed brightly as Legend and the rest of the temple disappeared from Link's sight. As he re-emerged in the familiar Chamber of Sages, he let loose a breath he did not realize he was holding.

Returning the sword to its proper location in the scabbard on his back, which was unused for two years, Link stepped forward to be faced with the seven Sages, all of who were his dear friends throughout his life. There were a few moments of awkward silence between the eight companions as each one glanced at another.

Link's lips formed into a large, boyish grin. Saria was the first to make any movements and rushed towards Link, taking him into a large embrace – as large as the little Kokiran sage could manage, at least. Link chuckled and bent down to hug her back.

"Oh it's so good to see you Link!" he stood up as the others sauntered toward the hero and the Forest Sage. Each of them greeted him with open arms and kind words of how they missed him so.

"It's good to see you again, Brother!" Darunia gave Link a large pat on the back. The strength of his stroke sent Link forward a bit – directly into the arms of Zelda.

"Does this mean you're excited to see me, Link?" she smiled at Link's blushing face. He regained his composure and looked her over. She hadn't aged a day. her long, golden tresses cascaded down to her middle back; not a single strand was out of place. Her gold head piece shimmered, bringing a soft glow to her smooth, prefect face. It was always a wonder how she could attain and retain such perfection.

Rauru interrupted Link's train of thought, "We have much to talk about, Link, but little time to discuss it all."

Link sighed, _'Just like the good old days.'_

Well that's chapter1! I hope you all liked it. Review please and no flames! If this fic does well (at least three reviews) I'll keep going. And for those who don't understand the title, a Valkyrie was a type of female warrior, but that's all I'll say for now. Thanks for reading!

And a suggestion – GO READ HERO MCALLEN'S FICS! If you like a good read hers are definitely worth taking a look at. You know what, it's not a suggestion, it's an order! GO NOW! (well you can review first heh heh ^^) Chao! 


	2. Chapter 2: Arrangements and New Arrivals

Hello all! OK I got five reviews! Yay! Two more than I asked for! Anyway many thanks go to Hero McAllen, Heather the Great one, Zinka, Dogiechan, and Britannica Moore for reviewing! Hopefully you all took a look at Hero's fics. Trust me! They're worth the time! 

OK I'm going to try and make this chapter longer because in my opinion, the first one was nowhere near long enough. I don't really like short chapters unless it fits… ok so here's chapter 2!

****

Eternal Valkyrie

Chapter 2: Arrangements and New Arrivals

Kalea woke up around two hours later. Her back and right shoulder ached because apparently, sometime during her two-hour nap, she fell off of the couch without waking up. Groaning, she pushed herself up off of the cold marble, stumbling over the bed covers that had fallen along with her. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Suddenly, a loud thunk from upstairs was heard, startling the half-asleep Kalea, causing her to fall from the comforts of the sofa to the cold, hard floor once more. Grumbling, she stood up and walked past the kitchen to the stairway leading to the upper level of her house. She slowly walked up the stairs one by one while calling out to her brother, "Luc? Luc, are you OK?" she knew he could hear her because his room was right by the base of the stairs. After hearing no answer, she began to worry and ran up the stairs, two by two. She reached his room and peeked in to find him with headphones on his ears and playing his Nintendo Gamecube ®.

She sighed, "Luc!" he took no notice of her so she blocked his view of the television. He looked from left to right in attempts to find a view in which he could see his precious game. Without luck, he paused the game and reluctantly removed his headphones.

"What?!"

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?" he inquired in an exasperated tone in his voice.

"That big thunk! You had to have heard it. It came from up here."

"Well I obviously didn't! There was no thunk, Kal."

"Yes there was! It was really loud! No one could miss it, even with headphones." He stood and placed his hand atop her forehead.

"You're sicker than I thought. You're hallucinating."

She scrunched her face up in disappointment, "Can you hallucinate sounds?" she pondered out loud. 

"You can leave anytime now." Her brother, two years her senior, hinted for her to get out of his room; his domain; his realm; his…ok, ok sorry.

"I'll leave but I know I heard something."

"Whatever." He mumbled as he replaced his headphones and returned his attention to his game. 

Kalea was determined to find out where the noise came from. She checked each room upstairs but had no luck in finding out what the noise may have been. There were no items knocked down, and no sign of a person. That is until she noticed that the closet door was open. She leisurely walked over to the linen closet and placed her hand on the already open door. She slowly pulled the door open and found nothing except that many of the towels and other toiletries had fallen. She figured that must have been what the thunk was and dismissed it altogether. 

She walked downstairs with the thought of having a smoked ham sandwich. She turned at the landing of the stairs towards her kitchen with the thought of that sandwich fresh in her mind. However as she entered her kitchen, she saw something she never thought possible. Unable to move or speak, Kalea just stared.

~*~

"Alright, so who is it I need to find and where is he?" Link and the sages all stood together within the Sacred Realm. All of the females stared intently at the young hero. If looks could kill…

Zelda spoke up first, "Number one Link, you will be bringing back a girl. You know, that of the female sex."

Rauru continued to explain Link's mission to him, "We will be sending you to a world called Earth. We know the whereabouts of the girl, so we'll transport you as close to her as possible."

"Earth…got it. So what's this girl's name, how will I know it's her, and why is she so special?"

"Not so many questions, kid." Nabooru snorted.

"Well her name is Kalea," Zelda began, "and you'll know who she is. Trust us. And as for the reason she's so special…"

"We can't tell you yet." Ruto bluntly stated.

"Why not? I'm the one who has to talk that girl into coming to a completely different world. I need to have sufficient reason to talk her into it, right?"

"Just…tell her she's needed."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Link. You have to understand that there is a reason we cannot tell you. When you come back with the girl, I assure you, you will find out. As for now, you must work with what we will tell you." Impa declared calmly. Her overall sereneness of the situations put everyone else at ease.

The silence only lasted so long, "So I just have to tell her that she needs to come here with me but I don't know why?"

"Yes that sounds about right." Zelda indicated, smirking.

The group continued to talk and give Link any and all the information he may need. Within less than an hour, he was ready.

The sages gathered in a small circle around him.

"Wait! Take this with you!" Saria handed him a small bottle of red potion.

"Wait a minute, I won't have to fight or anything, will I?"

"Nonsense Brother. Earth is a peaceful place." (HA!)

"Then why take a potion I'd need to cure me?"

"Silly, it isn't for you. It's for Kalea. She's sick and she'll need to have all her strength to get here."

The Sages reformed their circle around Link. They all chanted in a tongue that Link, or anyone else, was unfamiliar with. Each sage began to glow in their respective colors and, by some invisible force, was lifted a few feet above what seemed to be the ground of the Chamber.

A small blue portal surrounded Link, immediately causing him to plummet through. He flew through a tunnel of colors, all swirled together like they were one.

Soon after, he could faintly see a blue light moving closer and closer as he neared the end of the portal. As he shot through the portal, he appeared in a dark abyss. After falling for what seemed forever but was really only one minute, he landed somewhere with a large, loud thud.

"Ow…thanks for the smooth landing!" he muttered.

He soon realized, after attempting to stand, that he was in a tight, cramped room. Reaching his hand out, he searched for a door or some way out. He was fortunate to find one directly in front of him. As we walked out, he heard two voices in the next room. As quietly and as stealthily as he could, he left behind the door and snuck down the stairwell. Not knowing where he was going, he stopped his escapade in the kitchen and waited.

After only a few minutes, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw a girl; short, brown hair, cobalt blue eyes. That must have been her. Once she laid eyes on him, she froze, paralyzed to the spot, and stared.

~*~

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Maybe I am hallucinating." She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. _'He looks just like Link.'_

The mysterious man in a forest green tunic took a step towards Kalea, and she, not knowing what else to do, took a step back.

"Good," he said, "You can see me."

"Of course I can see you. It's a bit hard to miss a character like you." she said, her voice shaking with fear.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Something behind him glimmered in the sunlight from the window, and Kalea noticed it was a sword.

"Easy for you to say. Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Link and-" he was cut off by her uproarious laughter, "What's so funny?" Link asked, utterly confused.

"Let me guess. You think you are Link the Hero of Time from Hyrule, am I right?"

"Yeah. That's right," he smiled, "Rauru said you'd know a bit about me. Good, it makes things easier."

"Rauru…hmm, can you say 'Identity Crisis'? Sorry to break it to you, but Link the hero of Time, doesn't exist. The man you think you are is a video game character."

__

'Unfortunately.' She added to herself. He blinked and stared at her blankly, not knowing how to respond.

She sighed, "Number one, how did you get here? Number two, get out or I'll call the cops."

"Cops?"

"You know. Police officers. Those people in uniforms, with guns and Billy clubs who arrest you for breaking a law. And you, my good man, are breaking and entry…or trespassing…and either one makes you liable for arrest!"

Link began to get nervous. He really had no idea what she was babbling about. He just knew he had to get the girl to trust him.

She was still talking about him being arrested for some offense or something to that effect.

"Kalea. Kalea, please listen to me. I-"

"How do you know my name? Oh my God, you're a stalker aren't you? You've been watching me haven't you? you knew I was sick so you decided to strike now! Well tough luck, bub, my brother has a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and I'm no sissy either!"

"Stalker? Sick? Oh! That reminds me! Saria told me to give you this!" he began to rummage through his sac.

"Ugh, not this again."

He pulled out the bottle of red potion, "Here. This should make you feel better." He held the bottle of red liquid to her.

"Are you kidding me? I learned in preschool never to accept _anything_ a stranger offers you!"

"Wait, but, don't you want to feel better?"

"What kind of dummy do you take me as? That could be poison for all I know!"

"Poison? This stuff is the farthest thing from poison! Look, I'll prove it." he opened the bottle of potion and took a gulp of it. As expected, nothing happened, "See? It's perfectly safe!" 

Kalea looked at him skeptically. She _did_ want to feel better and get rid of the strep throat. She slowly reached out to take the bottle. However, before she took it, she heard her brother's footsteps coming down the stairs. She was struck with panic, 

"Quick! Hide! He'll kill you! Actually…he'd probably kill me…Hide!"

"There's no need. He can't-" but it was too late. Luc entered the kitchen and stared strangely at his sister. 

She lowered her arm that she was hanging in the air, "Um…I can explain. I-"

"I don't want to know." He walked to a cabinet to get a glass. Kalea just stood dumbfounded, _'How does he not notice this guy?'_ Link smiled and winked at her.

"Outta the way, shrimp." Luc pushed Kalea to get to the sink. Link, however, was directly in front of it. But he didn't move. Instead of Luc crashing right into Link, whom he obviously did not see, he walked right through him! Kalea stared in shock as Link stood there, smiling and staring back at her.

__

'I am hallucinating.' She thought as Luc walked back upstairs.

"As I was saying, he can't see me. No one else but you can. Now will you please just drink this and listen to me!"

She took the bottle and chugged the rest of the potion. Her throat immediately soothed and her Strep Throat was gone.

"Whoa…what was that stuff? I'll take a whole case of it!"

"Well there's more where that came from…_if_ you come with me."

"Where to?"

"Come on. Let's sit and talk."

~*~

"How do I know this is real? What if I'm just a Schizophrenic and you're only a figment of my imagination?"

"The only way you'll know is if you come with me, I guess."

"If this is real…and I go with you…how long will I be gone and what will I be doing? I need details!"

"Well I-"

"Shh, Luc is coming." As she predicted, the 16-year-old slob known as Luc came downstairs.

"Who are you talking to?"

"I wasn't talking."

"Well someone was."

"The T.V is on stupid."

"Whatever." After finding a snack, he returned to his 'domain'.

"As I was saying, I'm not exactly sure how long you'll be gone…or for what reason. But," he quickly added upon receiving a strange glance from Kalea, "As soon as we get there and meet up with the sages, you'll find out."

She said nothing for a short time, "I don't know…I- I need more proof that you are who you say you are."

"Look, Kalea, I don't know how else to prove to you that I am real! This is real! We don't have much time and I need to know, do you trust me or not?" They could once again hear the footsteps of Luc.

"Well…yeah I guess but…"

"Then that's all the information I need!" Link grabbed her arm and transported the two of them out of Kalea's family room, and out of her dimension.

Luc came downstairs just a moment after they left, "…I have a messed up sister…"

~*~

"What the hell did you do???" Kalea screamed at Link as they traveled through the same portal that Link used to enter Kalea's world.

"We're going to Hyrule!" he yelled back.

"This is all a bad dream! I really am sick aren't I?" before Link had a chance to answer, they reached the end of the portal. It opened up in the field in front of the castle. As Link fell out of the portal, he landed on his feet with perfect balance. Kalea on the other hand…didn't. 

"W-ahhhhh! Oof! I believe I broke my butt."

"Nice clothes." Kalea looked down at what she was wearing.

"Gah! What is this?!" She was now wearing a tight black shirt with a grayish/silver chest plate with a dark blue jewel in the shape of a very small, raven-like bird. She also had on tight black pants with a dark blue belt and boots that reached to her knees and were the same color as her chest plate. She also had black shoulder guards with three blue, circular jewels on each one in three different sizes. Adorning the shoulder guards was a long black cape with a hood, however the inside was a dark blue. The cape fell over her left shoulder and covered the left side of her body. 

The most interesting thing about her entire ensemble was the gauntlet on her left arm. It was made of a very strong metal alloy and it stretched to right below her elbow. The fingers were the only part that was left uncovered with the metal. Upon the gauntlet was a carving of the same bird that was on her chest plate. 

But that was not all that she obtained. On her right hip was sheathed a rapier, with intricate carvings on the hilt; one of which was the bird again. She also had a large, ivory bow with four blue jewels, and a quiver of arrows, also ivory, with a blue jewel at the tip. They were so beautiful that one would not want to use it to kill, but only to have to show off its beauty. Lastly, to the side of her on the dirt ground, was a staff. Towards the bottom of the staff, the wood was slightly bent into two curves. Towards the center, were three blue rings. A few inches above the rings, and to the tip, the staff was ornamented with gold décor. But the most fascinating thing about the staff, was at the tip, a backwards j-shaped blade. The small hook of the j curved in slightly, barely touching the other side. The small area between the j was a small blue, globular jewel, and inside the jewel, was once again, the bird.

"Link. Why am I dressed like this?"

He stuttered, "I-I don't know. Come on, let's go talk to the sages. They know." She stood up and, with her new outfit and weapons, followed Link to the Temple of Time. 

~*~

People in the town watched as Link passed through with a strange, new girl. If it weren't for her clothes and weapons, she normally would not be such a distraction to the townsfolk. After only a few minutes of walking, they made it to the temple. Link led Kalea inside, and to the Chamber of Sages, where the Sages and Legend were waiting. 

Legend, standing up from her former sitting position, smiled at Link and mouthed the words 'I told you so.' Shaking his head, Link brought Kalea over to the center of the Chamber where everyone could see her.

"Very good Link. We knew you could do it." Zelda stated plainly. She introduced herself to Kalea, "I am Zelda; Princess of Hyrule and the Seventh Sage. Thank you for coming with Link. You will soon know of the importance you are."

Not knowing what to do, Kalea looked at Link. He motioned with his head for her to step up and introduce herself. 

She cleared her throat, "Uh…I-I'm Kalea. It's nice to…meet you all. Um…I don't really know what to say." She laughed nervously.

Link realized this, and he decided to talk for her, "I think what she wants to know is how long is she going to be away from home?"

Rauru began to explain, "Well you see, time flows very different here than it does on Earth. Because one week here, equals only one hour on Earth."

"So…I could be here for two months and it would only be about 8 hours there? Whoa…but, wait a minute. Won't people realize I'm gone? I mean 8 hours is a long time to be gone!"

"Well," Impa started, "We aren't sure exactly how long you'll be here."

"That's right. Not to mention, when Link transported you here, an exact replica of you was made, however it was sleeping, and that is all it is capable of at the moment. So the whole time you're here, your clone will be sleeping." Saria exclaimed, smiling at Kalea.

"Oh…what exactly am I here for?"

For the first time, Legend spoke up, "Well Kalea. You are a very…special person. I'm sure this may come as a shock, but you," she paused to make sure she was ready to hear, "You are the legendary warrior known as the Eternal Valkyrie." 

OKIE that was chapter 2!! Yay!! Finally finished it! I hope you all likes it! Please review! no flames please, they're bad for my heart o_O; 

Preview of Chapter 3:

"I'm a what?"

"Eternal Valkyrie."

"…"

"You have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue."

"This could take awhile."

"Why don't we talk about this over lunch instead?"

"Leave it to Legend to think about food in any situation."

"Shut up!"


	3. Chapter 3: Immortal Wings and Men in Bla...

Ohayo! Cassidy Dell once again, saying thanks to Infamous Chibi Cat, Hero McAllen, Canihavea – soda, Dukongmeng, DogieChan, Zinka, and Britannica Moore for reviewing chapter 2! ^^ Your words of encouragement helped a bunch! You guys are awesome! Thankies!

Author's Note: the POV may change in future chapters sometimes just to warn you. I'll say who's it is of course!

In the last chapter:

"What exactly am I here for?"

"Well Kalea, you are a very special person. This may be a shock, but you…are the legendary warrior known as the Eternal Valkyrie."

Chapter 3: 

"I'm the what?" Kalea looked confused more than shocked.

"Eternal Valkyrie." Legend repeated.

"…" Kalea only stared in bewilderment.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not a clue."

"This could take awhile." The spirit sage muttered under her breath. 

Legend sighed, "Why don't we talk about this over lunch instead?"

"Leave it to Legend to think of food in any situation." Link laughed.

"Shut up!" Kalea snickered at their conversation.

"Legend and Link, please take her to lunch and explain this…situation to Kalea." Rauru permitted them.

"Right, let's go! I'm starving!"

"What's new?" Legend punched Link in the arm at his comment. The three stood together and were transported out of the chamber and back to the temple.

Link and Legend walked a few feet in front of Kalea, whispering back and forth.

"Wait a minute, Legend. How come you knew all about her but I didn't? You didn't seem to know anything about it in the temple earlier."

"Well, actually…I knew about the whole thing. I was the one to tell the Sages about her."

"What? But, how did you know?"

"I am a servant to the Goddesses, aren't I?"

__

'Servant to the Goddesses? What does that mean?' Kalea pondered idly to herself.

"But why couldn't you tell me before then?"

"I don't really know…the Sages just told me not to."

"Hmm…"

"Here we are. The best place for lunch in the Castle Town."

"Yeah, Legend knows all the restaurants around here."

"I've had about enough of you!" Legend smacked Link upside his head.

~*~

"So…I'm supposed to be…this legendary…warrior?" Kalea said between bites of her broiled cucco breast and potatoes. (Yummy.)

"Right. The Eternal Valkyrie." Legend told her once again.

"But, if I'm a warrior from Hyrule, why was I in my world in the first place?"

"Well you died in another life before this one. Years ago you were killed in a battle here in Hryule and were reborn on Earth."

"So…it's kind of like I was…reincarnated or something?"

"Sort of…anyway, there's a lot you need to learn. Everything will come back to you in time – your powers, your purposes, everything – Link and I are just here to help push you in the right direction."

"Yeah…what she said." Link muttered, pointing his thumb in Legend's direction. 

"Oh. So what is it I have to do, exactly?"

"The same cause for awakening any Hero. We have a new enemy and we need help to defeat it."

"Same old story." Link replied, having gone through the same type of situation.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue as to who this enemy is. All I was told is we'd be needing you."

"Yeah, so don't be surprised if you're suddenly attacked out of no where. Happens all the time." Link stated, casually. Kalea skeptically stared around.

"I have a question." She paused waiting for an affirmative response from either of them. They simultaneously nodded and she continued, "All over my armor and weapons, there's this bird, kind of like a raven. What is it?" She placed her left hand in front of the pair and they examined the bird on her gauntlet. 

"Strange…I've never seen a bird like that before. Do you know what it is Link?" the two females stared at the Hero of Time, hoping for an answer.

"Yeah. That's a visgarian (pronounced veez-GAR-ee-an) keese. You don't see any of those anymore. They died out over a hundred years ago."

"How do you know about them?"

"I read about them. They were in a book of Hyrulian history. Incredible creatures, those keese. They could carry immense weight with their talons, and their cry could paralyze almost anyone and anything on the spot. They could also fly great distances and at amazing speed. They could even tolerate intense heat or cold. People called them 'immortal wings' because they seemed to be able to withstand almost anything. It's still a mystery how they died." Silence spread among the trio when Link concluded his explanation.

Kalea broke the silence, "Visgarian keese…I wonder what it means."

"Maybe the Sages will know something." Link affirmed.

"Right. We'll ask them after lunch." To no one's surprise, Legend called the waiter to their table and ordered more food.

Unknowing to our heroes, someone was sitting in a corner of the restaurant, eavesdropping on their entire conversation. The figure smiled and chortled to himself, muttering a single word before departing, "Fools."

~*~

The clanging of their swords echoed through the air.

"Good, good. Just move your feet a bit quicker. Yeah, just like that." Link and Kalea were in one of the castle's courtyards. Link was teaching her how to fence, "Don't leave yourself so open. Right, lower it a bit. Good. Parry, parry. Nice."

"I feel like Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride."

"Uh…whatever you say." Link was able to discharge the rapier from Kalea's grasp.

"Ugh, only I'm no good at fencing."

"You were doing fine. You just lost concentration." Kalea sighed. "Look, we'll practice this more later. What say we take a break and go for a ride around the field?" 

She smiled, "OK, but I don't-" before she could finish her sentence, a figure clad in black landed between the two, holding a scimitar in each hand. Link threw the rapier to the side and reached for his sword, quickly drawing it in time to block an attack from the figure. As they continued to fight, another figure crept up behind Kalea, grabbing her by the waist and using his other hand to cover her mouth. She made an effort to scream but the large hand enveloping half of her face foiled her attempt. She kicked and struggled to get free, but it was in vain. She was about ready to give up, when all of a sudden, she felt the man releasing his grip around her. She quickly turned around to see Legend lowering her fist.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But I think Link needs help." Legend looked around the courtyard and saw the Link did in fact need help. The man with the two scimitars was forcing Link, whom had only his sword to fend him off, slowly to the ground. With one strong push, the man caused Link to lose his footing and land on his backside. The figure walked slowly to Link's befallen figure and was ready to launch the final blow, until, that is, Link kicked him away. He quickly regained his footing once again.

"Link! Catch!" Legend retrieved a short sword from its sheath and tossed it to Link. Now, being evenly matched, he and the man clad in black fought on. Within seconds however, Link was able to discharge one of the man's scimitars. Realizing that he could not win, the man retreated.

"We will meet again." And he disappeared. 

"Who was that guy?" Link pondered quietly. He looked at Legend, and his eyes went wide, "Legend watch out!" before she could react, a rock was hurtled towards Legend's head, rendering her unconscious. Link ran to her. They had forgotten about the other man. 

He chuckled, "Looks like I caught the little lady off guard. Too bad." He strode towards Kalea. He reached out to grab her, and doing the only thing she could think of, she mustered all the strength she had and punched his face. The man grunted and was sent flying into one of the walls of the courtyard. Shocked, Kalea looked at her left hand. _'The gauntlet…'_ Now sure of what the gauntlet could help her achieve, she marched to the man and picked him up easily by the throat. She knew she could crush him. He choked as she began to tighten her grip.

"We'll…be back." He struggled to get those few words out as he disappeared from site. Kalea was startled by his disappearance, but quickly turned her attention to Legend, who was still out cold on the ground.

She ran next to Link, whom was still aside Legend, "Is she going to be OK?"

"I think so. But one thing's for sure, we have to be on our toes from now on."

End chapter 3

Gah! That was so short! Only three pages! I know I know! Bad me! Bad! But that's how I wrote it and that is how it shall be. Anyway please tell me what you think! I know it took me a really long time to get this out but I've been busy. Anyway Feedback is always good, and I just wanna know if people are still interested in this one. Thanks for reading!! And go check out my faves list because there are some pretty damn good fics on it! GO NOW! 

Cassidy


End file.
